Brick by Boring Brick
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Lukas Bondevik is a young viking who comes back after a horrid trip. He's cursed with something that will cause him to hurt those whom he loves the most. Might raise the rating. Picture is not mine.


**Hey guys~! It's me again. I bring you the prologue to my new project. Nothing but the story belongs to me.**

* * *

Do you know how many fairy tales and stories usually have an ending where the main character always wins? Where the main character always gets the girl and saves the world from demise? Do you ever remember imagining a world where the bad guy would always go home with some trophy or title to their name that labeled them a hero?

Alas, the world is not that kind to us in reality. As you continue to scan through this story, dear reader, try to imagine a story where the protagonist becomes the villain.  
Can you not imagine or remember one? Then, my dear reader, you are in luck for this story that are about to read is about a man who suffered the consequences of temptation and desire. You will watch the complete transformation of a man who had everything but slowly lost it, brick by boring brick.

My dear, dear reader, I do hope you are ready for what you what you find typed on the pages of this story. I, as the authoress of the tale, will eagerly warn you that bloodshed, lust, and insanity will fill the pages.

Do not say that I did not warn you.

* * *

This story takes place during the ages of the Vikings. The years when these men terrorized and destroyed various places in Europe were dark years for the victims. Just years ago, France had given Normandy to Norway as a bargain for their safety. It might have stopped Norse Vikings but there were other countries who could invade Europe.

In this story, at the dead of night, a Norse Viking boat floated quietly along the shores of Normandy. The quiet chatter of men speaking in Norwegian overpowered the sounds of waves lapping over each other. The wood of the boat creaked and groaned as it moved, rocking side to side. And only the flicker of a candle could be seen throughout the whole boat. It seemed to symbolize the world at this time. For everyone, there was always something to guide them through the cruel darkness like a candle.

A seventeen year old scanned the horizon and sucked in his breath when he saw that they were nearing land. His glove covered hands shook slightly as he held his spear close to his chest. Feeling rather dizzy from drinking a more than few mugs of beer, the teen grabbed the edge of the boat to steady himself.

"I hate you, Matthias…" The blond teen muttered to himself and glared at the trees that passed by. It wasn't completely Matthias' fault that he was intoxicated now because it was Lukas, the teen, who decided to drink with him. The Danish teen, Matthias, thought it was time that Lukas should learn how to drink since it was going to be his first time pillaging a village.

With a shaky sigh, Lukas rolled his head to the side and tried to breathe normally. His nervousness was getting the best of him. It wasn't every day that he would destroy every village he saw in his way. It was his first time after all.

"Nervous, Lukas?" Matthias broke his train of thought, startling him a bit. Lukas was never one to show his real emotions but it seemed that the beer was starting to take its toll on him by making him feel weaker.

The blond teen shook his head to get rid of his dizziness and opened his mouth to respond something but the Dane cut him off with a laugh. "I thought you'd be nervous since this is your first raid!" He exclaimed and slapped the Norwegian on the back. Lukas glared at him and pushed him away with his free hand.

"Go away, Matthias…" He stammered lightly. "I am nervous…. And possibly drunk because of you, idiot." Lukas muttered and looked towards land. The snow glittered dimly in the small light that was cast off by the candle in the lantern that was next to Lukas. Matthias blinked at him and looked at their shadows that lay on the snow.

"You're the one who continued to drink." Matthias said in his defense. He raised his hands almost as if he was preparing himself for Lukas' attack. With smoldering, navy blue eyes, Lukas glared at him and turned his attention to the front of boat. Their leader had begun giving orders about their raid. It was always better to attack a village in the night because the villagers never expect it.

Rolling his eyes as his friend, Lukas tightened his hold on his spear and continued to listen to the leader's commands. The men on the boat yelled in agreement when their leader raised his hammer in the air. Matthias grinned and took Lukas' hand. "Come on or you'll be trampled!" He exclaimed and jumped off the boat with Lukas in tow.

Lukas yelled as he and Matthias hit the snow and punched his arm. "That was dangerous, idiot!" He hissed and mentally slapped himself. What they were about to do was much more dangerous than jumping from a boat.

Matthias waved him off and began to drag him towards the village. The yells of the other men shattered the peaceful atmosphere like a hammer through grass. The sounds of their footsteps thundered loudly, obviously waking the people in the village. Lukas hummed when he saw that the villagers were going to wake up in sheer terror.

He cursed under his breath as he almost tripped on something as he ran with Matthias through the white, sparkling snow. More snow started falling from the heavens as wind began to push them back. Clutching his spear close to his body, Lukas attempted to keep up with the running Dane.

"Since this is your first raid," Matthias yelled over the roar of the wind and the thundering steps of the men. "I'll give you some advice!" He finished, glancing towards the Norwegian teen as they ran, dodging every obstacle in their way. Lukas glanced at him and shook his head.

"Wonderful; do share your incredible knowledge with me." Lukas said sarcastically, earning a laugh from the oblivious man next to him. His voice was dripping with enough venom to rival once of a poisonous snake. It never failed to amaze him that Matthias was actually older by a year and a few months.

"Try to avoid dead ends, houses, and other obstacles in your way!" The Dane advised. "I've had my bad share of occurrences with running into huts!" He yelled over the cacophony. Lukas had to fight the urge to hit his forehead with his hand but he reminded himself that he was still holding a razor-sharp spear that could easily cut his skin if he wasn't careful.

"Makes perfect sense." Lukas muttered under his breath and winced as some snow slipped into his boot, making him feel a chill in his feet. As they ran towards the village, Matthias continued to yell his advice to him while Lukas continued to ignore him and watched as candles were lit in the small huts in the distance. Many villagers came out of their safe, warm houses to check out the commotion and let out screams of sheer terror. Many began to run away to avoid being slaughtered by the Vikings.

With a rare smirk, Lukas raised his spear and let out a spine chilling yell. His battle cry interrupted Matthias and sent a shiver crawling down the Dane's spine. Maybe it was a really bad idea to have given Lukas beer before a raid. Especially if he was acting like this which was a first. It seemed that tonight, there was a lot of new things that Lukas would be doing.

As the Vikings yelled and stormed through the forest towards the pathetic village, screams were emitted into the air, overpowering their battle cries. There was one girl who caught Lukas' attention as she ran away from the village. Her chestnut brown hair whipped behind her as she ran in the cold snow. Lukas watched as she clutched her grey fur coat to her chest and glanced behind her, locking eye contact with him.

With a sinister chuckle, Lukas began to run towards her, not paying attention to Matthias who was yelling his name incessantly. To be honest, Matthias was actually becoming afraid of his childhood friend. He had known Lukas basically all of his life and never…. Never in the period of their friendship, had Matthias witnessed Lukas raise his voice or actually show emotion. It was something that just scared Matthias without end, to see his stoic friend smirk with such devilishness.

Lukas continued to run behind the girl as his smirk grew into a devilish grin. He watched the girl look back to see him behind her and gasp, almost letting a shriek of terror when she realized she could not outrun him. He laughed as she tried to confuse him in the maze of snow covered evergreen trees. His deep, violet eyes were glued onto her for the time being and there was no way he was going to lose her from his sight. It was like a game of cat and mouse. But… It was more dangerous game. Especially since Lukas was still intoxicated from the beer.

Despite the things that Matthias had told him about being drunk from drinking too many mugs off beer, Lukas thought that they were all wrong. He wasn't feeling dizzy, tired, or was he clumsy. He felt that his senses had sharpened. Every sound sounded louder and clearer. Like the quiet pants that came from the running girl.

Finally, they ran into an open clearing. The girl skidded to stop as she tried to figure out where to go to escape Lukas but let out a blood curdling scream when he pushed her onto the snow. She tried to crawl away but the Norwegian teen pushed her back onto the ground by stepping on her back with his leather boot. He snickered when she turned around and began to plead to him in French.

"Sorry… I can't understand you." Lukas murmured evilly and raised his spear over her right leg. The girl's bright blue eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do. She began to shake her head no and cried out for what Lukas probably thought was mercy. He grinned devilishly as he brought the spear down hard into the girl's leg. She screamed in agony as the spear penetrated through her leg. Crimson blood spilled onto the pure, white snow, blooming to big blobs of red in contrast to immaculate color.

Lukas barked out a laugh as he watched the girl's face contort with pain. A rush of adrenaline ran through his veins, making him lust for more. He pulled out the spear with a grunt and raised it over her other leg. The girl continued to scream as she watched him penetrate her left leg with the now blood-coated spear.

"How do you like this now, bitch…?" Lukas muttered as the girl squirmed with pain. Her breath could be seen in the cold, dry air. Suddenly an evil and devilish idea crossed the Norwegian teen's mind. He kneeled down and spread the girl's legs out. He lifted his tunic up above his waist and pulled down his fur pants that shielded him from the frost air that threatened to give him hypothermia.

The girl began to shriek louder and louder as she saw what he was planning to do. Her eyes were watering with hot tears. Lukas brushed them away gently with a mocking smile contradicting his feelings. He ripped off the part of her tunic that covered her hips and laughed cruelly when she immediately covered herself there.

Some part of Lukas began to scream at him, telling him to just kill the girl and not do anything else to her but his lust and desire to hear her scream more overpowered him. Before he knew it, he was thrusting deep into her, relishing every sound that came from the girl's mouth. Deep inside his heart, Lukas felt sick for actually enjoying this dirty deed. Did some evil being possess him when he drank the beer?

Thrusting, grunting, screaming… That's all that Lukas could hear as he took this poor girl's innocence but it didn't help that he felt so pleasured doing it. His head spun around as he looked down at the girl. She was still screaming which began to annoy Lukas. He raised his fist and punched her jaw, making her cry out and face the other way. He saw her spit blood to the side as she cried. Lukas was pretty sure he had broken her jaw.

Not far from them, Matthias found the clearing and spotted them. He peered through the falling snow and began to run towards them, cautiously. When he saw the smirk on his friend's face as he watched the girl run towards the village, he knew Lukas was planning something bad.

As Matthias continued to run, he heard the screams of the girl… And the weird noises that sounded like skin slapping against skin. He scrunched his eyebrows and his sky blue eyes widened as he realized what Lukas was doing.

He was _raping_ the poor girl.

Running behind a tree near them, Matthias watched them as Lukas continued to do the horrible deed. He couldn't believe what the alcohol made him do. It was terrifying and absolutely disgusting. This wasn't Lukas. Lukas would never rape a random girl in the freezing snow. Hell, he wouldn't even have to nerve to touch her hand!

The girl's screams turned into pathetic whimpers much to Lukas' enjoyment. She glanced at him through her bleary, blue eyes and let out a blood curdling shriek as she sat up. Lukas stopped his actions and stared at her she let out a howl of pain and anger. Like a demon, she grabbed his face in break neck speed and began to sink her nails in his cheeks. Lukas grabbed her arms and tried to pry her hands off him.

In a high pitched voice, the girl began to speak to him in Norwegian. "_**You SICK bastard! **_" She shrieked as she managed to cut his cheeks. Lukas continued to struggle to push her away. "_**AS YOU STOLE MY INNOCENCE, YOU WILL STEAL THE INNOCENCE OF THE ONE YOU LOVE THE MOST!"**_ She glared at him with her smoldering brown eyes. Wait… Did the girl always have brown eyes?

Lukas pulled away from her quickly and watched as her eyes turned a bloody red. Lukas watched as she spit out more blood on her left side. He finally felt himself become somber and watched in horror as the girl began to cackle maliciously. "_**YOU WILL FOREVER FEEL THE GUILT OF MY RAPE AS IT DRIVES YOU TO INSANITY! **_"

Lukas had enough of this nightmare so he grabbed his spear and penetrated it through her chest with a loud grunt. She stopped in mid-cackle and felt to the snow, limp and dead. Lukas watched as he eyes lost its demonic glow and rolled into the back of her head. As he realized that he had committed something so terrible that if his father found out, he was sure to disown him.

Murder and rape.

Lukas pulled up his pants and lowered his tunic. Panting heavily, he looked around and saw Matthias staring at him in horror. The Norwegian teen quickly stood up and raised his hands in defense, his usually dead violet eyes were now radiating with fear. "I-I didn't mean to do it!" His voice shook and cracked. He sounded like a young boy who was being scolded for eating desert before dinner.

Matthias glanced at the body of the dead girl and then at Lukas' bloodied spear. His eyes were filled with disbelief at what his friend had done. Even if they were supposed to be Vikings, this was too much for the both of them. Only the worst of Vikings would do something as terrible as this.

Matthias was speechless. He didn't know what to say to him. He hung his head as his sandy blond hair covered his eyes. "I w-won't tell anyone…" He murmured quietly and sighed. Matthias was sure that Lukas would be ruined if someone knew about his horrible deed. He would never be able to show his face in public without being accused of being a rapist.

Lukas was awestruck. "T-thank you." He whispered and felt tears run down his flushed cheeks. He looked back at the girl as her words echoed in his head. If the girl was a witch, then he was actually cursed. And if he was cursed, his poor little brother was damned.

"We have to burn the body." Matthias said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them. Lukas nodded and looked at his boots which were splattered with the girl's blood. He felt his stomach churn with disgust as the smell of it reached his nose. It was a strong coppery, irony smell. He hated it with all his heart.

"Get a torch then." Lukas replied. "We're not gonna be able to make a fire while the wind is blowing heavily." He finished and looked back up at the Dane. His violet eyes had returned back to normal. Dull and empty. But his pupils continued to shake from shock.

Matthias nodded and ran off to get a torch from the village, hoping they hadn't burned it all to the ground yet. Lukas watched as his friend's figure disappeared in the snow and wind and fell to his knees. More tears continued to run down his cheeks as he covered his face with his gloved hands. He could smell a few traces of blood on it so he immediately retracted his hands. A little bit of blood dribbled from his cheek from where the girl had clawed him.

What had he done?

* * *

**Holy shit this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm surprised. Well, hoped you like this~!**


End file.
